Promise
by Tbonechick2011
Summary: This is based off of the Manga, so if you've read up to chapter 78-79, you should be fine! What if Haruhi accepted the offer she was given, and leaves the Host Club and everyone behind? Would someone stop her? Or would she just leave it all? One-shot!


People pushed past me with their luggage, all of them were trapped inside their own musings. I looked down at my plane ticket and gave it a tight squeeze in my already clenched hand. It was close to thirty minutes before I had to board my plane. I had asked dad to walk me into the airport and bid me farewell before he went to work. I didn't want him to worry about me, but focus on his job. Thankfully, though he was quiet reluctant, he left me be once he saw that I was dropped off and safely in the airport. After our goodbyes, he got in the taxi, and left for work. I was alone. I bit my bottom lip as butterflies rose in my stomach and my heart began to drop a little.

'_It's for the best.' _I reminded myself.

* * *

_I stood in front of the club, or what was left of it, considering Honey and Mori were in college and Tamaki wasn't apart of us anymore._

_Thinking about him made my heart break all over again, but he was the reason why we pulled together for our after school meeting in the garden. _

_Everyone was enjoying the cake I made, but my slice sat on the plate, untouched. I looked down at it and dazed off to my own thoughts. It was chocolate cake with strawberries on top. Something I knew Tamaki-sempai would have liked. But he wasn't here to enjoy it._

"_Haruhi?"_

_I looked up to meet the dark onyx eyes of Kyoya-sempai. No one knew of my intentions. His words still rung in my head as I replayed the scene over and over._

'_You're a burden.'_

_Finding new strength within my, I stood up and dusted my uniform off. Today, for the first time since this all began, I dressed up for them. I cleared my throat and caught their attention. Silence fell as all eyes gazed upon me. I felt my knees shake a little but I still held my ground. _

"_I've been made an offer, everyone," I started. "And I have accepted the offer to study abroad in America." There. I said it._

_A tea cup had fallen to the ground and shattered into a million pieces. It broke the through the silence as everyone reacted at once._

"_What?!"_

"_Why?!"_

"_You can't leave us!"_

_I looked away from the twins and Honey. This hurt a lot more than I thought it would. I cleared my throat and fought back the tears. _

"_It's for the best. For everyone." I spoke softly._

"_No," Hikaru stood up and slammed his fists onto the table. I jumped a little, surprised at his sudden aggressiveness but stood my ground. "It's for Tamaki, isn't it?"_

_"Hikauru," his twin started softly but with a warning tone._

_I nodded slowly. _

"_Partially. Besides, it's best for my career. I was lucky to get offered such a deal. Everything's paid for. Which is why I'm leaving Sunday."_

"_But that's tomorrow!" Hunny cried._

_I nodded my head and took a step away from the table. I was slowly losing it, but I wouldn't break down in front of them. _

"_I know. Which is why I'm heading home now to pack. Thank you everyone for everything we've been through. Please, don't come tomorrow. This is goodbye."_

_I took a step away from them before I turned my back on them for the last time. I couldn't help but run as hard as I could through the school and out the gate. Tears threatened to burn at my eyes again but I refused to cry. _

"_Haruhi!" It was a familiar voice and the footsteps that followed that forced me to run even harder. I had to get away. "HARUHI!"_

_I made it without talking to him. I knew his grandmother wouldn't allow him to follow me if he had even wanted to. For once, I was grateful for her, even if I was playing her game._

* * *

I snapped out of my recollection as I heard my flight's announcement for loading. Sighing heavily, I grabbed the handles on my luggage and followed the crowd to my destination, placing me last in line. I heard the all over the airport, bringing in news from all over Japan, but I tuned them out as the line began to sluggishly move. This was it. I could finally say good bye to Japan, Ouran, the Host Club and heart ache.

"Haruhi!"

I turned at the source of the voice and found Tamaki running. And like that, everything slowed down. I felt my eyes widen at his sudden appearance. I didn't think he would come. Not after all the things he said.

"Tamaki?"

This time, the tears did come and I found myself numbly running at him as we met halfway. His strong arms held me into a hug and held me close to him. I held on tightly, not full comprehending everything that was happening.

"Don't leave me Haruhi."

"But you said-"

"Forget about all the things I've said!" He pushed me off of him and held my face between his large hands. His beautiful eyes were wavering but they still held strong. "Kyoya told me everything. Everything at the main house is in a mess right now, but if you wait long enough for me to sort it all out, everything will be back to normal, I promise."

I held on to his hands and knew that this was a promise he had meant to keep.

* * *

A/N: Please don't be too harsh on me. It's my first Ouran fic, and I had this idea rolling around in my head for a long time. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. If there is something you didn't like, please let me know nicely. I've written stories before, but not for Ouran, so if you think it's too ooc or anything let me know please! I absolutely love reviews, and feedback.

Love,

Jazzy


End file.
